


Alone

by neverland0323



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Giant Spiders, Loneliness, One Shot, Rick Being an Asshole, Survival, get schwifty AU, lonely morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverland0323/pseuds/neverland0323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bird Person never found Morty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Rick heaved an anxious sigh as he imputed the figures into the portal gun.

After two years of failure, hopefully this time would be success. It had to be.

"This is it." He muttered to himself. He looked to the empty space beside him. "It has to be."

He opened the shimmering green portal and stepped through.

 

The Delfoid dimension roughly resembled the jungles back on Earth.

Earth was something Morty rarely thought of anymore. He stopped caring after his first year stranded in Delfoid. Survival had taken a prominent place in his mind. The dimension was dangerous and unforgiving. Almost everything was poisonous and almost everything wanted to eat him.

Every night, for first few months in Delfoid, Morty had curled up in a ball and cried. He called out for his family. He missed him mom, dad, and sister. But most of all he called out to Rick. He screamed for him to save him, to take him back to Earth, but his screams were met with silence.

Over and over he would ask the air why this had happened to him. And then one day it became clear, it was Rick. Everything was Rick's fault. Rick was the reason he was in this dimension. Rick was the reason he was lost. Rick was the reason he was alone.

Eventually he stopped crying and calling for Rick. He became cold and hard. His timid frown turned into a grimace. He made weapons and learned how to survive in the realm.

On a typical afternoon, Morty was stalking his prey with a long spear made out of wood and sharpened bone. He was crouching in the canopy of a tree above a small clearing. He shifted his weight onto is toes and slid along branch.

His prey was a spider-like creature about the size of a dog, only they were much slimier than a spider. These creatures were very abundant and were his main source of sustenance. He had creatively named them "spiders".

He prepared to throw his spear when he felt the slightest vibration from the tree. He stiffened and scanned the jungle around him. He could see something big making its way to the clearing. Morty knew what was coming. It was the alpha predator of the dimension. Morty climbed higher into the tree and hid.

A loud gargling roar came from the creature as it jumped out of the trees and into the clearing. The spider began to run, but it was too late the giant, furry creature was already sinking its large fangs into the spider.

Morty thought the large creature most resembled a bear mixed with a buffalo. It had a furry mane with large horns. Their thick hide made them nearly impossible to kill. _Nearly_.

Morty watched as the creature finished off its meal and dragged its carcass off for its babies.

It was begging to get dark and he decided go back home.

He leapt out of the tree and landed in a crouch.

Suddenly an unexpected sound next to him made his head snap in its direction. He couldn't believe his eyes; a shining green circle swirled into existence and a familiar smell of alcohol filled his nose.

 

Rick immediately felt the humidity as he stepped through the portal, and if that wasn't enough of a turn off the smell, however, was worse. It smelled like acid and decay.

But all of that went away when he saw Morty, or what used to be Morty, crouching in front of him.

Morty slowly stood, his spear still tightly grasped in his hand. Rick looked him up and down. The young man's hair was longer and messy, his skin was covered in purplish-brown dirt, and his pants were ripped and tattered. His yellow shirt had been replaced by a furry animal skin that had been tied around his shoulders. He had grown about 6 inches and gained about 10 pounds of muscle.

"Morty?" Rick gasped. A smiled creeped on to his face. "Morty!" Rick yelled in excitement.

Rick instinctively moved to hug him, but Morty flinched at his advance.

Ricks smiled faded.

"What- what, what's wrong, Morty?" Rick asked.

Morty coldly glared at him and swiftly flicked the spear up and rested it on his shoulder.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Morty narrowed his eyes.

"I found you, Morty." Rick shook his head, confused. "It took me a while, but I found you."

Morty rolled his eyes and began to walk off.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going? I don't get it! I found you!" Rick angrily called after Morty.

Morty spun around so fast it made Rick jump. The spear slid forward in Morty's hand, the point stopping an inch from Rick's nose.

"YOU are the reason I'm here!" Anger radiated off of Morty. His eyes filled with hot, angry tears and began to wildly gesture with the spear.

"It's all YOUR fault! If you hadn't been so selfish and lied I wouldn't be here at all!" Morty gabbed the spear at Rick as he spoke, which Rick avoided. "You can't just solve a problem and not take responsibility for its cause, Rick!"

Rick darted his eyes awkwardly back and forth.

"All that shit you made me do! For what? For your selfish reasons, but I did them anyway! And look where all that has gotten me!" Morty gestured to the jungle around him with wide arms.

 "I eat _spiders_ , Rick! I sleep in a hole in the ground! I haven't had a real shower in two years! I stink so bad animals think I'm poisonous!"

 Morty sighed out of breath and slumped his shoulders.

"And it’s all your fault." He muttered.

"Wow, okay. Anything else?" Rick asked lamely.

"Yeah, you're an asshole."

Rick made a little chuckle.

"Now that you got that out of your system, let's get going- this place gives me the creeps."

"Alright." Morty dropped his spear and walked up next to Rick.

"Wow, Morty you weren't kidding, you really do stink!"

"Shut up." Morty frowned.

Rick opened up the green portal and looked back at Morty with a smile.

"It's good to have you back Morty..." He looked down and sighed deeply. "...Imissedyou." He blurted then jumped threw the portal.

"I missed you too, Rick" Morty muttered under his breathe, with a smile, before entering the portal.


End file.
